Avec plus de temps
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: L'espoir l'abandonnant, c'est parmi les morts que Bella Swan va apprendre à vivre.
1. Voyage

Soucieuse, Bella essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter le regard inquiet que sa mère portait sur elle. Environ toutes les dix minutes, Renée tournait la tête vers sa fille. Bella baissa les yeux, cette inquiétude agaçante avait empiré depuis le dernier séjour à l'hôpital. Il avait valu d'écourter, pour la quatrième fois, les vacances de sa mère et de son beau-père Phil. S'en était suivit une interminable discussion mère-fille. Bella refusait que sa maladie entache le bonheur de sa mère. Renée refusait d'être heureuse parce que sa fille était malade. La jeune femme avait pourtant pris une décision que personne ne parvint à contredire.

Elle laisserait sa mère reprendre le cours de sa vie et rejoindrait son père à Forks. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et ne s'était pas remarié. Charlie était du genre casanier, n'aimant ni le changement ni les voyages, puisqu'il était marié à son travail de shérif. Cela semblait pour Bella être la personne idéale a qui elle ne pourrait rien enlever sinon un peu de joie quand elle partirait.

Elle serra la mâchoire en songeant à nouveau au dénouement de cette maladie. Elle était terrifiée, mais pas à l'idée de mourir, à l'idée que sa mère ne s'en remette pas, que son père soit mort de chagrin, que ses amis pleurent. Simplement qu'à chaque grand moment de leurs vies, le sentiment de l'absence et de la tristesse vienne tout gâcher parce qu'elle n'était plus là. C'était cruel de mourir, et plus cruel encore pour des parents de partir après leurs enfants.

" Ma chérie ?

Elle tourna la tête vers sa mère, remarquant qu'une nouvelle petite ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, mais je veux que tu sache que tu n'as jamais était pour moi une contrainte.

Que sa mère l'affirme était une chose, mais Bella savait que dans la vie, c'était un mensonge. Elle était un obstacle, mais sa mère ne voulait pas l'avouer.

\- Je sais maman. Je t'assure que je le sais.

Renée sourit, et Bella essaya de lui rendre son sourire

\- Ton père passera te chercher à ton arrivée à l'aéroport "

Bella hocha la tête regardant sa mère se garer devant l'aéroport de Phoenix. Elle s'empressa alors de sortir de la voiture, d'aider sa fille à faire de même, tout en tenant l'unique valise de celle-ci. Prévenu de l'arrivée de Bella un assistant de voyage aida Renée et déplia un fauteuil roulant.  
la concernée secoua la tête regardant sa mère

" Juste pour que je me sente mieux "

Comme souvent face à cette argument, la jeune femme céda et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Près du couloir d'embarquement, quelques minutes plus tard, elles se séparèrent Bella, le cœur lourd, avait l'impression qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère.


	2. Forks

Voilà le deuxième chapitre je ne pensais pas avoir de commentaire aussi vite alors merci Ancarse et contente de te retrouver Lulu-folle ! Je pense que mon rythme de parution sera de deux chapitres par semaine, dans la mesure du possible.

En tout cas je suis très contente, Ancarse, que le début te plaise et te donne envie de continuer. Pour répondre à ta question, si tu entends par point de vue interne, me mettre à la place de Bella et écrire à la première personne alors non je ne le ferais pas. Je sais que dans les livres c'est le cas, mais Bella appartient à Stéphanie Meyer, et je me sens bien incapable d'écrire de la même façon. En revanche la perception de Bella face à la situation est vraiment le thème central, alors tu connaîtras toujours ses sentiments.

Je suis très contente que le début te plaise Lulu-folle, et voilà justement la suite !

Bonne lecture

0000000000000000000000

Charlie grogna pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il attendait dans l'aéroport. Il avait toujours vécu à Forks, petite ville dont la plus grande infrastructure était l'hôpital et le lycée. Ne comprenant absolument rien aux immenses panneaux lumineux, il scrutait l'immense aéroport à la recherche de sa fille. Des séries de bagages défilaient sur le tapis roulant et les vagues de passager défilaient. Charlie plissa les lèvres en essayant de se grandir et avant sa fille, il remarqua un employé de l'aéroport qui poussait un fauteuil roulant. Charlie sourit légèrement quand enfin, il vit sa magnifique fille, qui dieu du ciel, n'avait hérité de lui que ses cheveux corbeau. Elle était pâle mais souriante. Charlie s'empressa de l'embrasser et de prendre sa valise

" Salut Papa.

Il remercia l'assistant et aida sa fille à se lever

\- Salut Bella.

N'osant la lâcher, qu'une fois arrivée à la voiture, il glissa la valise dans le coffre

\- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas "

Il hocha simplement la tête

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme et rapidement Bella découvrit un ciel gris et pluvieux très loin de la chaleur étouffante de Phénix. Étrangement, elle fut soulagée, sentant quelque chose dans cette petite ville qui l'attirait. Au bout d'un long trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. Rien n'avait changé.

Charlie la laissa avancer dans l'allée et la retient avant qu'elle ne tombe, glissant sur le sol humide

" Le froid et la pluie ne t'épargneront pas ici " sourit Charlie.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais la laissa passer en premier. Avançant doucement Bella reprenait peu à peu ses marques dans la petite maison de son enfance. Elle sourit alors doucement à Charlie qui mal à l'aise restait au milieu du salon. Son père était aussi maladroit qu'elle concernant les relations humaines.

" Je n'avais pas réalisé combien tout ça m'avait manqué.

Il sourit comme rassuré.

\- On monte dans ta chambre ? "

Elle hocha la tête. Il l'entraîna à l'étage veillant d'un regard à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et ouvrit la première porte à droite. Là, il posa la valise sur son lit et se tourna vers Bella. Celle-ci entrait lentement dans la pièce détaillant du regard le moindre détail.

Charlie avait changé le moins de chose possible. Juste assez pour que sa chambre ne soit plus celle d'une petite fille de 10 ans. Il avait repeint les murs pour un gris très clair, changé rideaux et la literie. Pour le reste, l'intégralité des affaires de la jeune femme était à sa place comme elle les avait laissés.

" Je ne savais pas trop quelle couleur tu aimais. Je… Je me suis dit que toutes les filles aimaient le violet lâche t-il mal à l'aise en regardant la literie.

Elle sourit aux attentions, certes maladroites, mais très attendrissantes de son père

\- Merci Papa, j'aime beaucoup

Il hocha la tête

\- Je te laisse t'installer."

Elle resta longuement après le départ de son père au milieu de sa chambre comme si elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Finalement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre fermant les yeux en respirant l'air froid de Forks. Elle se tourna vers le lit caressant d'une main les couvertures.

Mais son regard fut attiré par autre chose, son bureau. Posé au milieu, son journal intime avait prit la poussière tout comme les photos fixées sur le mur juste devant. S'avançant vers elles, Bella redécouvrit son propre sourire, entourée de ses amis de l'époque. Elle n'en avait oublié aucun. Jacob, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric…

Elle prit son temps pour s'installer et ne descendit que quand son père l'appela pour manger. Face à son assiette, elle sourit. Charlie ne savait pas cuisiner, mais il avait essayé.

" Je suis contente d'être là Papa finit-elle par lâcher au milieu du repas.

Charlie buvant une gorgée de bière s'interrompt en la regardant. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne sourît.

\- Et je suis content que tu sois là Bella.

Il y eut un autre silence, avant que son père ne reprenne.

\- Tu sais, juste au cas où… Ils sont tous au lycée de Forks.

Elle fronça les sourcils

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Mike, Eric, Angela et Jessica. Ils sont tous ici.

Elle baissa les yeux, songeuse.

\- Ils seraient réellement contents de te revoir.

\- Tu leur as dit que je revenais

Charlie secoua la tête

\- C'est à toi de leur dire. Demain, je suis de repos, je vais à la réserve aider Bill, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la voiture, tu trouveras facilement, Forks est une petite ville.

\- Et Jacob ?

\- Tu les connais, ils vont à l'école à la réserve, mais si tu veux, je peux lui dire que tu es là

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup le revoir.

Charlie hocha la tête

\- Pas de soucis princesse "


	3. Retrouvailles

Merci pour vos commentaires en voici les réponses :  
\- Christou57, voilà la suite, je ne voudrais certainement pas me faire assassiner pour une parution trop tardive ! ;)  
\- Ancarse, merci pour ce compliment et contente que le point de vue ne te dérange pas trop. Pour la vitesse de parution, j'ai repris les cours cette semaine donc je n'aurais sûrement plus ce rythme, désolé d'avance ^-^  
\- Merci Chupa98, contente que l'histoire te plaise, en voilà la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à lire !  
\- Merci SarahFanaFanta, comment ne pas avoir envie de se dépêcher de poster le prochain chapitre avec un commentaire si mignon ?!  
\- Lulu-folle, oui un démarrage en douceur, mais je pense que toute cette histoire va se faire en douceur, du moins c'est comme ça que je la vois. Maintenant si comme je le pense, tu n'as qu'une hâte, que Bella rencontre Edward, alors promis ça arrive !

00000000000000000

Suivant les suggestions de son père, la jeune femme prit la voiture dès son départ. Charlie lui avait dit que ses amis prendraient probablement une pause dans le parc du Lycée vers 10 heures. Elle regarda le ciel gris en se garant. Puis appuyée contre la voiture, elle demeura là immobile et songeuse. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ, elle se souvenait de quatre enfants, mais savait parfaitement qu'elle retrouverait aujourd'hui quatre jeunes adultes. La jeune femme avait laissé ses boucles brunes tomber sur ses épaules et enfilé rapidement ce matin des bottes d'hiver marron un jean, et un pull épais en laine blanche. Malade Bella avait depuis longtemps opté pour le confort plutôt que la beauté. Elle se souvenait que sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter, peu importe ce qu'elle portait, qu'elle était magnifique. C'était le regard d'une mère sur sa fille, mais c'était aussi de toute façon le seul regard qui comptait. Cependant, quiconque l'ayant aperçu à cet instant sur ce parking aurait convenu d'une seule chose, qu'elle était malade. Se décidant Bella se dirigea vers le parc. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentie et une foule d'élèves sortit du bâtiment.

00000000000000000

Charlie sourcils froncés était songeur et n'entendit pas aussitôt qu'on l'appelait. Mains dans les poches en route pour rejoindre la réserve à pied, il tourna la tête. La voiture de Carlisle Cullen le suivait au pas.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être là Carlisle  
\- Monte !  
Le Shérif hésita un moment avant de faire le tour de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée. Carlisle semblait inquiet, il démarra une fois la portière fermée et fit demi-tour si vite que Charlie dut se cramponner à la portière.  
\- Bon dieu Carlisle, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!  
\- C'est important se contenta de dire le médecin en prenant la direction de la villa. Charlie tendu serra la mâchoire craignant le pire. Le silence et l'atmosphère se firent pesants, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.  
\- Bella est au lycée lâcha Charlie pour rompre le silence.  
Carlisle eut un bref sourire  
\- tu me dis ça pour me prévenir ou…  
\- Non, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'y aller d'ailleurs.  
\- Pour qu'elle revoie ces amis, j'imagine  
Charlie hocha la tête, Carlisle sembla ralentir un peu en prenant par les sentiers boisés.  
\- je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée  
Carlisle le regarda un instant  
\- C'est une bonne idée assura-t-il d'une voix calme.  
Il se gara devant la maison, Esmée les attendait devant la porte et semblait aussi tendue que son mari.

00000000000000000

Bella avait de toute évidence légèrement paniqué. Elle ne supportait pas la foule, d'ailleur, elle ne supportait plus grand-chose quand il s'agissait d'affronter le monde extérieur. Immobile au milieu du parc, elle regardait le sol nerveusement. La jeune femme essaya de continuer à marcher entre les lycéens, yeux baissés, lèvres serrées. La plupart la contournaient simplement, mais l'un d'eux fut plus distrait. Edward Cullen heurta Bella de plein fouet, cette dernière perdit l'équilibre, surprise par la force de ce dernier et se sentit tomber en arrière. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà tomber dans l'herbe humide Edward réagi très vite la rattrapant. Elle vint alors s'écraser, à nouveau par un excès de force, contre son torse.

" Désolé" parvint-elle difficilement à articuler complètement figée.

Le silence lui répondit, tournant la tête, elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait. Entrouvrant les lèvres la jeune femme retourna son attention sur la personne qui la tenait toujours. Il ne la regarda pas, s'écarta comme si elle l'avait brûlé et passa son chemin. Bella se sentit mal face à cette réaction et aux regards braqués sur elle. Elle se tourna vers la sortie du lycée et fut profondément soulagée, d'identifier dans la foule le visage de Jessica. Mike, Eric, et Angela s'ajoutèrent au tableau reformant, le groupe qu'elle avait toujours connu. Se mordant légèrement les lèvres Bella oublia l'incident et sourit. Angela fut la première à lever les yeux vers elle, un sourire suspendant aux lèvres qui s'élargit encore d'avantage. Mike, Jessica et Eric l'imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Les quatre demeurèrent alors complètement immobiles comme s'ils avaient l'impression de rêver. Finalement, la surprise passée, Angela hurla en se jetant dans ses bras, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de l'ensemble des lycéens présents, encore… Cette fois, par contre, Bella s'en fichait, et serra de toutes ses forces Angela contre elle. Le reste du groupe se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle eut le droit à trois autres longues étreintes, Eric entoura de son bras les épaules de Bella, et Angela refusa de lui lâcher la main.

" C'est bon de te revoir Bella ça faisait trop longtemps !"

Ils l'entraînèrent sur l'une des tables d'extérieur. Bella regarda autour d'elle. Beaucoup de lycéens passèrent leurs chemins se détournant finalement d'eux, en revanche Edward lui lança un regard avant de rejoindre un groupe de quatre personnes occupant une autre table juste en face.

" t'es là depuis quand ? Demanda Angela

\- Hier

\- Bella Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Forks au lieu de bronzer à Phoenix ! Réprimanda Eric

Elle haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire

\- Je préfère la pluie, tu le sais.

Eric sourit, Mike posa sa main sur son épaule

\- On est vraiment content de te revoir

Elle lui sourit

\- et moi de vous retrouver

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne baissant les yeux vers Jessica qui se mord les lèvres en regardant la table en face. Bella fronça les sourcils

\- c'est qui au juste ? Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai foncé dans l'un d'eux, tout le monde m'a dévisagé !

Jessica se met à rire

\- Wow, tu as foncé dans l'un des Cullen, lequel ?

\- Euh celui qui a les cheveux cuivrés

Cette fois si Jessica la dévisagea

\- Edward Cullen, et bien, je crois que toutes les lycéennes sont maintenant jalouses

Bella fronça les sourcils n'étant pas certaine de comprendre

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi, vu comment il a réagi, je pense qu'il a cru que j'avais la peste.

Son amie se met à rire

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas les Cullen sont comme ça avec quiconque les approchant. Et comme Edward est célibataire et vraiment sexy, c'est l'espèce de beau gosse ténébreux que toutes les filles du lycée aimeraient avoir.

\- N'oublie pas que tu sors avec moi ! Pesta alors Mike en haussant les sourcils vers Jessica qui sourit

\- Comment pourrais-je ?

Bella découvrant la nouvelle sourit.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? Demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Eric, pendant que Mike et Jessica se câlinaient. Celui-ci rougit simplement lança un regard à Angela. Bella se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire

\- je vois.

Angela mal à l'aise regarda simplement ailleurs tenant toujours la main de Bella dans la sienne. La sonnerie retentit beaucoup trop tôt.  
Jessica soupira se détachant de Mike.

\- Allez retourner en cours encourageant Bella restant assise à la table alors qu'ils se levèrent

\- C'est cruel d'avoir cour alors que tu es revenu soupira Angela

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

Jessica l'embrassa sur le front en répondant à la place de son amie

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Dès qu'on sort on passe te voir chez toi ?

\- j'y compte bien "

Eric et Mike l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue avant de rejoindre le bâtiment. Bella les regarda retourner en cours, et senti encore une fois le poids d'un regard sur elle. N'y prêtant pas attention la jeune femme rejoignit sa voiture et retourna chez elle. À midi elle se prépara à manger, et mangea seule. Charlie ne devait revenir qu'en fin d'après midi. En se réveillant vers 4h30, la jeune femme dans son lit réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. En bas quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se leva doucement s'entoura d'un châle pour aller ouvrir. Pour la deuxième fois Jessica et Angela lui sautèrent dessus pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Les trois jeunes femmes montèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Bella et s'installèrent sur le lit. Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu.


	4. Diagnostique

Réponses à vos commentaires :

\- My dear English reader, Thanks for your review. Here is the continuation of my story, and don't worry your French is much better than my English! ;)

\- Désolé SarahFanaFanta, on me le dit souvent mais j'ai peur de mal faire en écrivant de plus long chapitre _

00000000000000000000000000000

Charlie cachait tant bien que mal son inquiétude en accompagnant Bella jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il savait au quotidien faire face à la maladie de sa fille, mais l'hôpital le ramenait, douloureusement, à la réalité. Dans la salle d'attente Bella, habituée, attend songeuse à ses côtés. Pour briser le silence et en même temps essayer de réprimer ses inquiétudes Charlie prend la parole.

" Nous n'avons pas d'oncologue à proprement parlé, mais j'ai demandé au meilleur médecin de s'occuper de toi pendant ton séjour à Forks, c'est un ami. Il travaillera avec ton oncologue "

Bella hocha la tête, elle n'était pas inquiète, il ne s'agissait de toute façon plus de combattre la maladie. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

" Melle Bella Swan ?

Elle leva les yeux, légèrement interpellée, par son médecin. Il avait des yeux étonnants, mais que Bella avait déjà vu.

\- Je suis Carlisle Cullen" Annonça-t-il poliment, d'une voix rassurante.

Elle le regarda sourire quand l'expression froide, presque agressive d'Edward Cullen se superposa u visage rassurant du médecin. Son père ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, sauf pour les yeux.

" Charlie, tu es le bienvenu si tu veux l'accompagner

L'homme secoua la tête en levant la main, il avait déjà trop encaissé pour aujourd'hui

\- Je t'attends ici chérie."

S'en doutant Bella lui sourit pour donner le change avant de suivre, mal à l'aise, Carlisle. Il la mène jusqu'à son bureau deux couloirs plus loin.

" Alors comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plate en fermant la porte.

Bella le suivit du regard alors qu'il passa derrière elle puis derrière son bureau.

\- Je vais bien

\- Je t'en pris assis toi.

Elle s'exécuta, il fit de même.

\- Et ces épisodes de fortes douleurs ?

\- toujours présents.

\- À quelle fréquence ?

\- 2 ou 3 par semaine.

Carlisle la regarda, il savait comme elle que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Baissant les yeux vers son carnet, il commença à écrire. Bella serra la mâchoire pensant définitivement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la famille Cullen qui ne soit pas parfait.

\- J'ai parlé à ton oncologue, et il m'a bien averti que je devais me montrer parfaitement sincère avec toi.

\- Je préfère la sincérité.

Carlisle hocha la tête, même ce geste anodin était, chez lui, gracieux

\- Bon et bien, je ne te cache pas que la fréquence des crises est inquiétante. Ça signifie que tes médicaments ne fonctionnent plus

\- Le cancer a encore progressé

Carlisle hocha la tête

\- C'est la seule explication

Bella encaissa

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Si le cancer continue de progresser à cette vitesse… Deux mois.

À nouveau, Bella encaissa, mais plus durement.

\- Bella ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Carlisle souriait avec douceur

\- Nous allons essayer d'agrandir ce délai, ensemble.

Sachant que ce médecin était maintenant le sien, Bella décida d'être aussi sincère qu'il l'était.

\- Ce n'est pas mourir qui me fait le plus peur. Je trouve juste ça cruel pour mes parents.

\- tu ne dois pas uniquement te battre pour tes parents, mais pour toi.

\- J'ai vécu ces derniers mois, en me préparant à mourir, qu'il s'agisse de jours ou de mois supplémentaires…. Peu importe tant que mes parents sont prêts.

Carlisle plissa légèrement les lèvres sans rien dire.

\- Je vous remercie en tout cas d'accepter de vous occuper de mon dossier, j'ai conscience de ne pas être un cas très épanouissant.

Carlisle secoua la tête en se levant de son bureau pour aller en face de Bella. Là, appuyé contre ce dernier, il croisa les bras, avant de parler.

\- Je suis honoré de pouvoir te permettre de partir sereinement.

Bella hocha la tête et sourit poliment au docteur Cullen en se levant

\- Merci Docteur. "

Carlisle raccompagna Bella auprès de Charlie

" Tu as une fille merveilleuse Charlie.  
\- Je sais."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deux mois. Appuyé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, Bella constatait qu'il ne lui restait plus que 2 mois. S'Habillant, elle descend et prévient Charlie qu'elle sort prendre l'air. Marchant doucement d'abord dans la ville, Bella finit par s'enfoncer légèrement dans les bois. Elle adorait l'odeur qui y régnait juste après la pluie. Respirant à plein poumon et fermant les yeux légèrement à la recherche de quiétude. Son cœur ralentie légèrement son battement et elle ouvrit les yeux plus sereine laissant derrière elle tout le reste pour poursuivre son chemin.

" Tu ne devrais pas être seul dans les bois, ça peut-être dangereux.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Edward Cullen. Fronçant les sourcils Bella se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, et surtout pourquoi il se décidait finalement à lui parler.

\- Je n'ais plus rien à perdre murmura t'elle simplement en poursuivant son chemin. Les bruits de pas derrière elle lui annonça qu'il la suivait.

\- Un orage se prépare " Lança t'il d'une voix grave comme un avertissement

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle n'attendait que ça, qu'il pleuve à nouveau. Une première goutte tomba sur la main de Bella. D'autres suivirent d'un coup à un rythme effréné mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent. Les cheveux roux en bataille se perlèrent de pluie comme les boucles de Bella.

Il ne la lâcha pas du regard

" tu es Isabella Swan, la fille de Charlie.

Elle hocha la tête le regardant les cils humides

\- et toi tu es le mystérieux Edward Cullen.

Il sourit légèrement, ce qui réussi presque a choquer Bella. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ce garçon rencontré au lycée.

\- C'est comme ça que toi tu me vois ?

Elle se détourna répondant simplement.

\- Contente de t'avoir rencontré Edward Cullen."

Elle retourna sur ses pas retrouvant facilement la maison, lui avait disparu dans les bois.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bella assise sur le tapis, reste immobile pendant que Charlie dans son fauteuil ressuait ses cheveux avec un sourire. Il n'était pas comme sa mère qui lui hurlait après, de peur qu'un rhum aggrave sa maladie. Comme si le cancer n'était pas déjà assez grave.

" Quand tu étais petite, tu cherchais toujours à sortir en douce quand il pleuvait. Ta mère et moi n'avons jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tant ça."

Bella serviette sur la tête ne répondit pas soucieuse. Charlie écarta la serviette et essaya de capturer son regard

" ça va ?

\- Tu connais Carlisle Cullen depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu'il s'est installé à Forks avec sa famille, il y a un an, je crois.

\- Sa famille ?

\- Il est marié à une charmante femme, Esmée et a adopté Edward, Alice, et Rosalie. Plus tard, Jasper s'est mis avec Alice, et Emmett avec Rosalie. Ils vivent ensemble dans une villa reculée au cœur de la forêt. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je les ai vus au lycée, ils avaient l'air bizarre

\- Ils sont réservés, mais pas bizarres.

Elle écoutait attentivement son père même si elle paraissait plutôt plongée dans ses pensées.

\- peut-être "


	5. Incident

Désolé pour ces dernières publications chaotiques, j'étais en période d'examen. Pour me faire pardonner voici deux grands chapitres (j'espère que ça fera plaisir à SarahFanaFanta) en tout cas, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et voici les réponses à vos commentaires :  
Scpotter, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite !  
FabPezBerry, merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont !  
Chupa 98, ne t'inquiète pas, prend le temps qu'il faut, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi que tu prennes le temps de lire :) Tu trouveras la réponse à ton impression dans les chapitres à venir ! Quant aux retrouvailles, contente que tu apprécie, j'ai peur à chaque scène de ce genre de la jouer trop dramatique. Car, croyez-le ou non, mon but avec cette histoire n'est pas de faire pleurer tout le monde !  
SarahFanaFanta, merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette scène ! C'est le passage pseudo-poétique de cette histoire si tu me permets l'expression… (il y en a toujours au moins 1 dans mes histoires)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Angela et Jessica sautèrent sur le lit au même moment sous le regard amusé de Charlie. Bella encore endormie émergea des couvertures dévisageant les deux jeunes femmes.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Journée entres filles aujourd'hui ! Allez à la douche, on te prépare une tenue ! "

Ne ripostant pas parce que c'était perdu d'avantage Bella se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Sous le jet d'eau, elle n'entendit pas les consternations de ses deux amis, face à la misérable garde robe de Bella. Ni robe, ni jupe, que des pantalons et des pulls.

Enrubanné dans une serviette Bella rejoint sa chambre, Angela et Jessica déposèrent aussitôt sur elle un regard lourd de reproche. Encore ensommeillée, la jeune femme les dévisagea

" Quoi ?

\- Tu as vu ta garde-robe ma chérie, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir des vêtements aussi tristes.

\- Je ne trouve pas mes vêtements…. Tristes, ils sont confortables. Angela la dévisagea comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie de l'année. Bella abandonna à nouveau

\- On a pris la seule tenue potable que tu avais, enfile ça, on t'attend en bas " intervient Jessica.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre laissant Bella s'habiller, et attacher négligemment ses boucles trempées.

Sous la menace féminine, Charlie laisse Jessica et Angela embarquer sa fille pour la journée. Leur première sortie se déroula au café pour un interminable déjeuné. Jessica et Angela vérifiaient discrètement que Bella mangeait suffisamment.

S'en suivi une matinée de magasin dans une autre ville beaucoup plus garnis que Forks. Bella se trouva obligeait d'essayer un large panel de vêtement moins « insipide » Finalement sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de riposter Jessica et Angela se partagèrent la facture, payant ainsi à Bella une garde-robe complète, chaussure inclus.

Elles rejoignèrent alors un restaurant de Forks, très chaleureux, où elles mangèrent en discutant du temps qui passait. Bella se souvenait qu'après avoir annoncé qu'elle était malade, les conversations n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Ils y avaient des sujets mis sur la table habituellement, mais qui ne pouvait être abordé avec Bella. Il était, par exemple, clairement difficile de parler mariage, enfant, avenir, carrière professionnelle. Mais Angela et Jessica étaient à présent rôdées, et leurs conversations étaient naturelles.

L'après-midi, elles allèrent au cinéma, puis à nouveau, les magasins ou cette fois-ci, ce fut Angela et Jessica qui essayèrent des vêtements. Elles avaient besoin de robes pour le bal du lycée. Fatiguée, Bella était assise sur une des banquettes juste à côté de la vitrine et des cabines d'essayage. Reprenant discrètement son souffle, elle accepta la bouteille d'eau que Jessica lui tendit entre deux essayages. Parfois, Bella regrettait de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa scolarité, et d'autre fois, elle prenait pleinement consciente de l'inutilité que ça aurait sur sa vie. À cette pensée, elle repensa au délai dont elle disposait, deux mois.

" Bella ?

Elle sursauta en regardant Angela et Jessica sortir avec leurs robes

\- qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Bella avale une gorgée d'eau remarquant légèrement que sa main tremblait, elle fronce les sourcils avant de regarder les deux femmes.

\- Cette robe te fait une trop grosse poitrine Jessica en revanche l'arrière de la tienne Angela est magnifique, c'est celle qu'il te faut !

Angela lui sourit

\- Merci, je l'adore aussi !

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour l'enlever et se rhabiller. Jessica, elle, était dubitative

\- oui, tu as raison, je parais grosse dedans

Bella ne rétorqua pas quand son amie déforma ses paroles, mais sourit légèrement.

" Essaye plutôt une robe noire " Suggéra alors la jeune femme buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et refermant la bouteille.

Jessica embarqua de nouvelles robes noires et retourna dans la cabine. À nouveau, seule Bella regarda sa main trembler, elle serra le poing puis déplia à nouveau ses doigts. D'un soupire, elle leva les yeux regardant au travers la vitrine les passants tranquillement se promener. Le ciel était gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Songeuse, elle ne remarqua pas Carlisle Cullen sortir de la voiture accompagnée d'Esmée, son épouse.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le magasin et Esmée remarqua aussitôt le regard de Carlisle qui se portait vers le fond du magasin

" qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Une patiente " Lança t-il d'un sourire détaché.

Esmée penche la tête, regardant Bella qui leur tournait le dos.

Inconsciemment, le rôle du médecin reprit le dessus sur Carlisle qui se demanda comment elle allait.

À nouveau, Esmée interpréta le comportement de son mari

" Va la voir, je dois faire un tour de magasin avant d'essayer."

Il la regarda, l'embrassa sur le front et s'avança vers la jeune femme devant les cabines d'essayage.

" Bella.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Carlisle, manquant de se cogner contre la vitrine. Carlisle lui adressa un sourire entre amusement et politesse.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te surprendre

Elle secoua la tête en se levant pour lui serrer la main

\- Ce n'est rien, bonjour docteur Cullen.

\- tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va " mentit-elle d'un sourire en regardant les deux cabines occupées par ses amis.

Angela choisit ce moment pour sortir juste en face de Carlisle. Elle s'arrêta interdite passant de Carlisle à Bella avant de retourner dans les rayons. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils

" J'ai oublié de te donner ça quand tu es venu à l'hôpital " Engagea alors Carlisle comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle baissa les yeux et prit la petite carte qu'il lui tendait en fronçant les sourcils. Jessica essaya de sortir discrètement de sa cabine, tout en dévisageant Bella, et la carte que celle-ci avait dans les mains.

" Mon numéro personnel

Bella entrouvrit les lèvres surprises avant de réaliser qu'elle avait aussi le numéro personnel de son oncologue. Elle releva les yeux vers Carlisle, Jessica s'étant éclipsée.

\- En cas d'urgence murmura t'elle en plissant légèrement les lèvres

\- Non, quand tu veux, si tu as besoin d'aide, qu'importe, appel, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Merci "

Esmée apparaît sourire aux lèvres et deux robes sur le bras. Prévenant et le regard tendre Carlisle fit aussitôt les présentations

" Esmée, je te présente Bella Swan, la fille de Charlie. Bella voici ma magnifique femme Esmée.

Esmée sourit encore plus

\- Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu ?

Cette fois Bella lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire. Elle n'eut cependant pas le cœur de mentir à nouveau donc détourna le sujet en regardant les robes qu'Esmée avait sur le bras

\- Besoin d'une robe ?

Esmée répondit aussitôt

\- Nous avons un gala ce soir, et Carlisle voulait que je porte quelque chose de nouveau murmura t'elle mutine en haussant les épaule.

Esmée entra dans la cabine laissant Bella réalisait quelle femme superbe Carlisle avait. À nouveau, elle pensa que le nom Cullen était associé à la perfection dans nombre de domaines.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'épisode aujourd'hui ? Engagea alors Carlisle élégamment adossé au bord de la cabine les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de ville anthracite.

\- Non, je suis fatiguée, mais ça va

\- Je suis très heureux de l'entendre sourit-il

Esmée sortie avec une magnifique robe fourreau noir, elle se tourna légèrement devant le miroir avant de faire une légère moue

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça me grossit ?

Carlisle se met à rire

\- Pas du tout, tu es magnifique

Dubitative, elle retourna dans la cabine.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes amis d'enfance

Bella tourna la tête vers Jessica et Angela. Elles se promenaient dans les rayons sans but en leur lançant parfois des regards peu discrets

\- Euh… Oui. Comment vous…

Carlisle sourit

\- Avant ton arrivée Charlie n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi.

Mal à l'aise Bella secoua la tête en détournant les yeux

\- Oh… Désolé

Carlisle sourit.

Esmée finit par sortir avec une deuxième robe

\- Alors ?

\- Magnifique ! Conclus à nouveau Carlisle avec un sourire ravageur.

Esmée secoua la tête

\- Tu me trouves magnifique dans tout ! Bella qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Prise au dépourvu Bella considéra Esmée avant de secouer la tête

\- ça ne vous met pas en valeur.

\- Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un d'impartial !"

Carlisle eut un regard malicieux d'excuse envers sa femme qui disparaît à nouveau dans la cabine. Bella sourit discrètement, ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Elle en regretta même la séparation de ses parents.

" Bella ?"

Angela et Jessica attendaient après elle. Bella hocha la tête, chercha rapidement dans les rayons une robe qu'elle tendit à Carlisle

" Dîtes lui d'essayer ça.

Carlisle lui adresse un clin d'œil

\- Amuse-toi bien."

Bella toujours aussi prise au dépourvu par la tendresse presque paternelle de Carlisle ne répondit pas entraîner par ses amies.

Esmée sort de la cabine une fois Bella disparu, son sourire ayant également disparu. Elle regarde gravement Carlisle

" Elle t'a menti, elle ne va pas bien

Carlisle secoua la tête, lui tendit la robe choisie par Bella en répondant simplement

\- je sais."

00000000000000000000000000000

Les trois amies se retrouvèrent pour le troisième restaurant de la journée

" Alors tu connais les Cullens ? Interrogea Angela

Bella secoua la tête

\- Le docteur Cullen est mon médecin, il travaille avec mon oncologue de Phoenix

\- Vous aviez l'air plus ami que patient/médecin

\- Apparemment, mon père s'entend bien avec eux…

Angela et Jessica secouèrent la tête

\- Les Cullens ne parlent à personne Bella, tu dois vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'ils te parlent

\- Tu veux dire à part un cancer ?

Ses deux amies roulèrent les yeux

\- Sérieusement, c'est mon médecin, et il doit simplement avoir pitié " Lâcha Bella.

C'était souvent le cas quand quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle était malade. Leurs yeux s'emplissaient de pitié et de tristesse, ils la plaignaient pendant des heures, et lui accordaient toutes les gentillesses du monde. La discussion était close pour elle qui chercha un autre sujet. Pourtant rien ne vient, elle se sentit brusquement mal et s'agrippa légèrement à la table. Perdant la force dans chacun de ses membres, elle ne contrôla plus son corps qui s'écroula de la chaise.

Jessica et Angela se levèrent aussitôt, se précipitant vers Bella qui avait agrippé la nappe en tombant. Les verres se brisèrent à quelque centimètre de son visage.  
À genoux, Angela paniqua sa main sur le front de Bella

" Jess, elle, elle saigne !

Jessica gardant son calme

" Sa carte, il lui a donné sa carte !"

Elle chercha rapidement dans la poche de Bella pour trouver la carte de Carlisle Cullen. Tremblante, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro fébrile à peine la voix de Carlisle se fit entendre que Jess fondit en larmes perdant cette fois son calme.

000000000000000000000000000000

Engourdie et la bouche pâteuse, Bella se réveilla douloureusement. Elle fronçant les sourcils, aveuglée par la lumière et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ce simple geste la fait gémir de douleur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais en reconnaissait l'odeur. Elle était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre individuelle. Regardant le soleil se lever paresseusement, Bella conclut qu'elle avait gâché une bonne soirée avec Jessica, et Angela.

" Bonjour Bella.

Elle tourna la tête vers Carlisle portant sa blouse blanche, un dossier à la main. Trop épais pour être celui de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
Il s'assoit au bord de son lit, parlant d'une voix posée et calme

" Comment tu te sens ?  
Bella ne voyait pas l'intérêt à présent de mentir et secoua juste la tête les yeux brillants. Il posa aussitôt sa main sur son épaule

\- ça va aller.

Non ça n'irait pas...

\- Bella…

Elle détourna le regard soudain, absente

\- Bella, s'il te plaît regarde-moi.

Carlisle serra la mâchoire écoutant les battements de Bella s'accélérer alors qu'elle demeurait immobile le regard vide. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse

\- Bella " repris t-il attrapant fermement le visage de Bella entre ses mains

La jeune femme tressauta au contact de la peau de Carlisle. Était-il possible d'avoir la peau si froide ?

Son corps refusant de lui obéir, elle s'accrocha alors au regard de Carlisle pour essayer de revenir. Il lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait rien ne voyait qu'une image floue et deux iris dorés. Quand finalement le son et le contrôle de son corps, lui reviennent, elle cligna des yeux et agrippa les poignets de Carlisle. Elle avait eu ce réflexe instinctif, pour qu'il ne la lâche pas, parce qu'affronter la réalité seule, à ce moment précis, lui était impensable.

" C'est bon, respire, doucement "

Bella essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il attendit parfaitement immobile ne la lâchant que quand elle-même le fit, le souffle de nouveau régulier. Un long silence s'installa alors qu'il la laissait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, il lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle accepta

" Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui se passe maintenant déclare-t-il d'une voix posée.

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

\- Tu as fais un malaise hier soir au restaurant alors que tu étais avec Jessica et Angela. Elles ont trouvé la carte que je t'avais laissée et m'ont appelé.

Bella répèta lentement chacune des paroles de Carlisle dans sa tête assimilant les informations à son rythme.

\- Le malaise est un simple effet secondaire des médicaments, comme les tremblements. La dose est très forte pour apaiser la douleur.

Elle porta sa main à son visage réalisant qu'elle avait mal.

\- Tu as plusieurs blessures minimes au visage provoquées par des éclats de verre.

Il lui passa les détails, Bella s'en fichait de toute façon.

\- Merci Docteur Cullen murmura-t-elle finalement au bout d'un nouveau long silence. J'ai gâché votre gala.

Il se pencha vers elle avec toujours cet air malicieux pour murmurer

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller de toute façon "

Malgré la situation, il parvint à arracher un léger sourire à Bella. Au moment où il se leva Charlie entre en trombe dans la chambre essoufflé

" Bella ! Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Il regarde Carlisle, elle va bien ?

Le médecin pose sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie

\- Ça va Charlie, Bella va bien "

Charlie laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement se dirigeant rapidement vers sa fille et l'attirant aussitôt contre lui. Bella écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la réaction de Charlie qui n'avait jamais été très expressif.

00000000000000000000000000000

Après que Bella est insisté pour que son père reparte tranquillement au poste, la jeune femme regarda le ciel gris de Forks par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'aider ses parents à encaisser, après son départ. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais c'était la seule chose qui comptait

" Bella ?

Tournant la tête vers la porte Bella entrouvrit les lèvres surprises de voir Esmée.

\- Bonjour Bella murmura-t-elle doucement avec un sourire

\- Bonjour Madame Cullen.

\- Esmée corrigea-t-elle aussitôt déposant un énorme bouquet de Lys blanc dans les mains de Bella qui haussa les sourcils

\- Carlisle m'a dit que ça allait, je suis rassurée.

Bella ferma légèrement les yeux sentant l'odeur des lys, ces fleurs trop fortes étaient, d'ordinaire, prohibées à l'hôpital. Bella sourit imaginant Esmée, lutter contre son mari pour apporter ce bouquet.

\- Oui, je vais bien murmura-t-elle sans conviction. Esmée plissa légèrement les yeux

\- Carlisle est très inquiet pour toi, tout comme moi.

Bella fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas où Esmée voulait en venir

\- Bella, tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement courageuse et je suis bouleversé à l'idée de savoir qu'un être comme toi, soit obligé de partir aussi tôt.

\- Je… Bella fronça les sourcils regardant sa couverture, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait répondre à ça. Elle essaya de dédramatiser la situation

\- Vous me connaissez à peine murmura Bella

Esmée lui sourit posant maternellement sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme

\- Détrompe-toi, je sais qui tu es."

Mike et Angela choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre

"... Euh excusez-nous"

Esmée secoua la tête

\- Non, j'allais y aller.

Esmée se pencha vers Bella

\- S'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour t'aider, nous le ferons. Il faut juste que tu nous fasses confiance."

Bella la regarda partir encore étourdie par cette étrange conversation.


	6. Décision

Enfin de retour chez elle, la jeune femme s'installa au bord de sa fenêtre réalisant qu'elle n'était à Forks que depuis quelques jours et que pourtant, il s'était passé plus de choses dans sa vie que ses deux derniers mois. Charlie frappa timidement à sa porte

" Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va.

Il sourit légèrement s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille en face d'elle

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler…Je veux dire, c'est…

\- Je sais papa, je sais, mais il n'y a rien à dire, on savait que tout ça arriverait."

Charlie serra la mâchoire, pris d'une violente colère qu'il réprima en hochant lentement la tête. L'impuissance, voilà ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans cette colère. Charlie et Renée voulaient la protéger, mais là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. En s'imaginant à leur place Bella savait qu'elle en mourrait. Baissant les yeux, elle sourit

" Il neige à Forks ?

\- Bien sûr, plus tôt que tu ne le crois, et en grande quantité

\- tant mieux.

\- J'ai prévenu Jacob de ton arrivé, il est occupé pour l'instant, mais il te transmet ses amitiés, et il a hâte de te revoir.

Charlie baissa les yeux

\- J'ai croisé Esmée à l'hôpital.

Bella le regarda avec l'impression que son père lui cachait quelque chose

\- Elle se sent très concernée par ton état, tout comme Carlisle

\- Oui, je sais, c'est troublant

Charlie sourit

\- Non, pas vraiment, ils savent que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

Bella entrouvrit les lèvres, est-ce que cette sollicitude était uniquement due à Charlie, est-ce que les Cullens tenaient plus à Charlie qu'elle ne le croyait. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus sous cette histoire. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses idées, son père semblait sur le point d'avouer quelque chose.

" Dis-moi ce que tu me caches incita t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Cullens m'ont parlé d'un… Traitement qui te soignerais.

Bella entrouvrit les lèvres stupéfaites, ses tremblements reprirent et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas paniquer à nouveau.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas, aucun des traitements possibles n'a fonctionné.

\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de traitement annonça-t-il platement.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Une transformation.

Bella resta immobile ne comprenant pas, et son père peinant visiblement à mettre les mots sur ce qu'il savait

\- Ils proposent de te transformer en l'une des leurs

\- L'une des leurs, mais… De quoi tu parles ?

Charlie entremêla nerveusement ses mains à plusieurs reprises évitant le regard de sa fille. Celle-ci cherchait dans son esprit une explication à ce que Charlie tentait de lui dire.

\- je crois qu'il est préférable qu'ils t'en parlent d'eux même finit-il par murmurer

\- Non, explique-moi !

Charlie inspira et expira lourdement avant de tout lâcher d'une phrase

\- Les Cullens sont étranges parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains, ce sont des... vampires.

Pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Charlie. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, c'était une certitude. Il ne le pouvait sur un sujet si grave que celui d'une éventuelle guérison

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas parvient-elle difficilement à articuler chercher une explication rationnelle.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ils n'offrent pas ce genre de possibilité, mais pour toi, ils sont prêts à le faire. Si tu l'acceptes.

\- Tu veux que je devienne… Elle n'arrivait même pas à le formuler tellement ça lui paraissait absurde

\- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un vampire, mais je veux que ma fille reste en vie !

Elle secoua la tête en se levant

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu envisages cette option, je ne peux même pas croire que tout ceci soit possible

\- Je ne te mentirais jamais sur ça

\- Je sais !

\- Je n'y ai pas cru non plus quand Carlisle m'en a parlé, je pensais qu'il se fichait de moi, que c'était une mauvaise blague. J'étais malheureux en sachant que je ne pourrais pas t'aider, et il s'est mis à parler d'eux. Ils m'ont tous dit en échange du secret absolu. Et ils m'ont proposé de t'aider. Je te jure Bella, je te parle réellement d'une possibilité de survie

\- De survie ?

\- Eux seuls pourront t'expliquer…

\- Non Charlie, ce n'est pas une option reprit fermement Bella.

\- Bella, tu vivras !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu diras à Maman ?

\- Ce qui nous dirons à tout le monde, que tu es morte.

\- Alors à quoi ça servirait, à quoi bon vivre si c'est pour m'éloigner de tous ceux que j'aime

Charlie se lèva

\- Réfléchis-y !

\- c'est tout réfléchi, je ne veux pas de cette survie !

Charlie quitta la chambre maussade laissant Bella songeuse. Alors les Cullens étaient des vampires, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire puis tel un flashback la couleur étincelante de leurs yeux lui revient, comme la peau froide de Carlisle sur son visage. Leurs pâleurs, leurs perfections, est-ce que c'était tout ça être immortel.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain passant de l'eau sur son visage et regardant son reflet malade dans le miroir. La jeune femme réalisa combien sa vie était de toute façon futile serrant la mâchoire, elle baissant les yeux

Le lendemain Charlie réveilla doucement Bella et s'assoit sur le lit

" Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?

La jeune femme s'assoit calmement tenant les mains de son père dans les siennes

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux, mais je t'offre ce qu'il me reste de vie, j'espère que ça te suffira."

00000000000000000000000

Des photos. Bella baissa les yeux s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ?

Elle regarda Angela lui tendre une photo d'elle, elle n'avait pas plus de trois ans, et tenait un petit parapluie, on la distinguait à peine sous son pardessus. En réponse, elle haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, épuisée.

\- Tu sais qu'on peut remettre ça à plus tard si tu es fatigué ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête même si elle pensait le contraire. Depuis sa dernière hospitalisation, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir mourir à tout instant, c'était le cas depuis le début, mais aujourd'hui ça la transperçait totalement.

\- Si tu veux, je peux prendre tous ça et y regarder de mon côté, où est l'album ?

Bella lui tend l'album qu'elle avait acheté. Angela se voulant rassurante lui sourit

\- Je vais m'en occuper ok ? Repose-toi."

Sans un mot Bella regarda son ami quitter sa chambre. Son père la remplaçant quelque minute après. Toujours dans un lourd silence, elle le regarde déposer un plateau repas près d'elle, remonter son châle et quitter la pièce. Il faisait de son mieux, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de refuser la proposition des Cullens. Bella délaisse le plateau repas pour se retourner côté fenêtre et essayer de dormir.

" Bella "

C'était à peine un murmure, mais Bella se réveilla sentant un contact glacé sur son front, un contact qu'elle aurait reconnu entre tous. Carlisle Cullen assis sur le bord de son lit avait posé sa main sur son front brûlant. Elle ne répondit pas baissant les yeux pour ne pas le regarder. Carlisle plissa légèrement les lèvres, il savait à quoi s'attendre en venant voir Bella à présent qu'elle savait. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas si cette distance était de la peur ou un simple détachement

" Est-ce que tu veux bien au moins m'écouter ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui tournant le dos dans l'espoir que ça le fasse partir. Carlisle ne bougea pas.

\- Bella s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes réellement la décision que tu es en train de prendre, j'ai besoin d'être certain que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Carlisle. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde

\- Mais je peux te sauver, toi " Murmura-t-il se penchant vers elle, à nouveau, il agissait de façon paternel, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

La jeune femme commença à réfléchir à l'éventuelle culpabilité que Carlisle pourrait ressentir, est-ce que vivre éternellement rendait la culpabilité plus cruelle encore ? Mais finalement était-ce réellement pour se déculpabiliser qu'il était ici ou juste parce que Charlie lui avait demandé.

" Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pourrais-je avoir le droit de vivre quand d'autre doivent mourir. Je ne suis pas différente des autres, c'est vous qui l'êtes.

\- Peut-être parce que tu te poses justement cette question

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils regardant le visage parfait de Carlisle, parfois, il ressemblait à une sculpture de marbre.

\- Je suis certaine, vous n'aviez rien à perdre quand vous êtes devenu… Différent.

Le médecin détailla Bella

\- Non, c'est vrai, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mais toi, tu penses que c'est différent ?

\- J'ai une famille, des amis, je ne supporte pas de les perdre

\- Tu les perdras d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il s'agit de toi, pour une fois ne pense qu'à toi.

Elle secoua la tête

\- Je vous remercie pour cette offre, Carlisle, sachez que j'apprécie vraiment votre soutien"

Carlisle sembla s'y résoudre, et posa ses lèvres froides sur le front de Bella

Il quitta la chambre rejoignant Charlie et Esmée au rez de chaussée.

" Elle refuse

Esmée baissa les yeux

\- Alors, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

\- Pour la sauver non, mais nous pouvons peut-être aider Charlie faire en sorte qu'elle parte sereinement proposa Carlisle calmement.

Esmée regarda Charlie, qui avait l'air exténué, et hocha la tête

\- Charlie que dirais-tu de venir chez nous avec Bella ? Carlisle pourra ainsi veiller sur Bella.

Charlie semblait trop hagard pour formuler correctement la politesse d'usage, car il hocha simplement la tête.

Carlisle posa une main sur son épaule

\- ça va aller Charlie, on sera là "


	7. Revivre

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, et un peu plus long que d'habitude, je fais des efforts….  
Merci Pims10, pour ton commentaire, j'essaye de ne pas faire une histoire trop triste, mais tu me diras, je n'ai pas non plus choisi le sujet le plus joyeux qui soit...  
Merci scpotter, contente que les deux derniers chapitres te plaisent, pourvu que celui-là te convienne aussi !  
Chupa98, merci pour ton commentaire. L'état de Bella empire effectivement, mais comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, c'est pour votre plus grand plaisir !  
FabPezBerry78, merci pour tes deux commentaires, contente que l'histoire te plaise, voici la suite !  
SarahFanaFanta, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié Jacob ! Tu comprendras après pourquoi il n'est pas venu la voir ;)

0000000000000000000000000000000

Bella ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Charlie penché au-dessus de son lit lui sourit doucement

" Bonjour ma chérie.

La jeune femme ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait fronça les sourcils, les voix lointaines de Carlisle et d'Esmée lui parvenaient aussi. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur de désinfectant dans l'air pourtant, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle essaya de se redresser, Charlie l'en dissuada d'un geste.

\- Doucement, tu as perdu connaissance dans la soirée, Carlisle s'est occupé de toi et t'a mis sous sédatif pour le voyage

\- Le voyage ?

Charlie tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Bella entrouvre les lèvres en voyant le magnifique paysage devant elle, et la neige…

\- tu voulais de la neige non ?

Une magnifique chaîne de montagne enneigé orangée sous la lumière du soleil qui se levait. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait l'ensemble du paysage entourant un immense lac gelé.

\- C'est magnifique "

Carlisle entre dans la chambre Esmée auprès de lui

" Bonjour Bella, comment tu te sens ?

Elle hoche lentement la tête, en fait, elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ne tremblait pas, mais supposait que ce n'était que grâce à la perfusion à son bras.

\- Nous pensions que tu aimerais cet endroit, c'est le plus beau que je connaisse avoua Carlisle

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le paysage.

\- Merci murmura-t-elle finalement. Carlisle s'approche d'elle pour redresser son lit et regarder ses constantes

\- Quand tu seras bien reposée, nous t'enlèverons tout ça pour que tu puisses sortir, je crois qu'Alice a quelque chose à te montrer "

La concernée apparaît aussitôt.

" Dis-moi quand tu te sentiras prête " lâcha-t-elle tout excité avec un immense sourire.

Carlisle regarda la mine fatiguée de Charlie

' Va te reposer, nous veillerons sur elle

\- Je pensais que vous deviez….

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie d'apparaître considérant, l'expression impassible, le lit de Bella

\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Allez-y.

Carlisle et Esmée cachèrent leur surprise face à la proposition de Rosalie, mais hochèrent la tête pour partir chasser.  
Charlie eut du mal à s'éloigner de Bella, mais il obéit et rejoignit sa chambre.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Rosalie bras croisés, resta immobile devant la fenêtre.

" Tu n'es pas obligé... Murmura Bella en la regardant

\- ton pouls est irrégulier, ta température corporelle légèrement trop élevée, tu dois être surveillé

\- Parce que tu sens, tout ça….

Rosalie tourna la tête vers elle.

\- bien sûr

Bella se plongeant encore dans le paysage

\- Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes…

\- Dans notre résidence secondaire en Colombie Britannique.

\- Au Canada ?

\- Oui, tu as dormi 16 heures répondit la blonde devinant sa prochaine question.

Bella baissa les yeux

\- C'est presque dommage de mourir dans un endroit si beau lâcha-t-elle alors en regardant le lac, si elle avait pu, elle aurait aussitôt couru vers lui. Rosalie se tourna brusquement vers Bella

\- Au début, je ne t'aimais pas, Swan. Je me suis dit que tu étais l'une de ces filles lâches et peureuses, pleurant sans cesse sur leur sort.

Bella lèvres entrouvertes étudia le visage inexpressif de Rosalie

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Tu as refusé notre proposition.

Elle s'approcha de Bella décroisant les bras.

\- Je n'aurais jamais eut le courage de le faire.

Bella secoua la tête, Rosalie reprit.

\- Écoute

Bella écouta serrant les lèvres

\- Je vais faire comme tous les autres, je vais t'aider, mais n'attend aucune pitié de ma part

\- Je n'en ai jamais voulu

\- N'attends pas non plus de mensonge. Sois seulement sûre que quand tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là.

Bella plongea dans le regard sans faille de Rosalie, elle venait de lui promettre la chose qui comptait le plus.

\- Merci Rosalie " Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Rosalie hocha simplement la tête s'éloignant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle croisa les bras et le silence reprit ses droits.

000000000000000000000000000

Sa douche prise Bella pris les vêtements chauds qu'Alice lui avait préparés. Celle-ci lui tresse les cheveux et les glisse dans un énorme bonnet avant de lui tendre des moufles une grosse écharpe et un long manteau noire. Pour toute protection Alice avait un manteau en cuir noir, et Rosalie une veste d'été crème.

" Vous ne craigniez pas le froid devina Bella.

Alice posa sa main froide sur la joue chaude de Bella

\- Rien n'est plus froid que notre peau."

Après avoir ajouté des bottes fourrure à la panoplie de Bella les trois filles sortirent. Bella regarda, émerveillée, autour d'elle. En la regardant faire Alice perdit son sourire. Avec le temps être vampire, c'était oublier le temps qui passait, oublier la mort. Mais à ce moment précis, en voyant le visage marqué de Bella qui souriait en marchant lentement dans la neige Alice se rendit réellement compte de la situation. Cette jeune femme qui n'avait eut que 17 ans de vie allé mourir, comme ça. Alice détourna le regard, elle aurait tellement aimait avoir une vision à cet instant précis de Bella, heureuse, 10 ans plus tard, ou même simplement 1 an plus tard.

" Alice !

Le ton de Rosalie était sans appel

\- reprends-toi !"

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour afficher un parfait sourire.

Emmett surgit brusquement de nulle part faisant voler un immense tas de neige qu'il venait de heurter de plein fouet. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il se relevait avec un regard charmeur.

" Votre carrosse est arrivé my lady ! Lâcha-t-il en tendant la main vers Bella qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Mon carrosse ?

D'un geste souple Emmett plaça Bella sur son dos

\- Accroche-toi bien

\- N'oublie pas Emmett, doucement ! Prévient Rosalie

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…. "

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir que son bonnet s'échappa aussitôt de sa tête sous la force de l'impulsion d'Emmett qui s'élançait à toute vitesse dans les bois en la tenant fermement. Elle s'agrippa au manteau du jeune homme l'air frappant à toute vitesse son visage. Le paysage défilait si vite que Bella n'arrivait même plus à dissocier les arbres entre eux.

Elle entendit le rire d'Alice juste derrière et réalisa qu'à cette même vitesse impressionnante les deux femmes suivaient Emmett. Le bonnet retrouva sa place sur la tête de Bella qui laissa échapper un cri quand Emmett sautant avec agilité contre le tronc d'un immense sapin commence à l'escalader.

" Accroche-toi bien " Répéta Emmett d'une voix parfaitement tranquille, ne souffrant d'aucun essoufflement malgré la course qu'il venait de mener.

Bella n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, que tout ça était irréel, impossible puis elle réalisa une chose. Depuis le début, elle souriait. Emmett ralentis son ascension pour s'arrêter au sommet de l'arbre.

Bella réajustant son bonnet se redressa légèrement prenant appui sur les épaules d'Emmett, la vue lui coupa le souffle. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Alice et Rosalie apparurent au sommet d'autres sapins, puis ce fut le tour de Jasper, et d'Edward, tous face au magnifique spectacle de cette immense forêt enneigé protégeant le lac gelé, tel un écrin. Emmett très fier de lui adressa un clin d'œil à Rosalie, ce qui lui arracha un de ses rares sourires.

" Pas trop mal non ? Lâcha-t-il en regardant Bella. Celle-ci les yeux brillants, tourna la tête vers lui

\- Pas trop mal.

\- Tu te sens de me lâcher ?"

Bella hocha doucement la tête s'accrochant à la branche. Elle grimpa lentement Emmett prêt à la retenir, mais elle ne glissa pas et s'installa sagement sur l'une des branches face au paysage.

Alice et Rosalie disparaissent dans les feuillages en faisant la course à celle qui arriverait la première au lac, Bella n'arrivait même pas à les suivre des yeux tellement elles allaient vite. Jasper s'empressa de défier Emmett et de rejoindre Alice.

Edward comprenant le message s'élança avec adresse d'un arbre à l'autre arrivant près d'Emmett qui se laissant tomber dans le vide.  
Bella le regardant faire se cramponnant à la branche

" Il ne résiste jamais à l'idée de faire son intéressant lâcha Edward.

Bella sourit quand il atterrit sans encombre. Déjà loin, ils n'étaient plus que des silhouettes jouant près du lac gelé.

Edward se plaça derrière Bella debout en équilibre sur une branche.

\- À cette hauteur le monde semble si différent murmura Bella  
Edward baissa les yeux vers elle

\- Il ne l'est pas quand on sait regarder.

Elle lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils

\- je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le tronc alors que Bella se retourna vers lui.

\- Vas-y

\- Pourquoi tu es seul ?

Il fronça les sourcils

\- Je veux dire, Rosalie a Emmett, Esmée Carlisle, Jasper Alice, mais toi….

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle l'éternité m'est utile, j'ai tout mon temps

\- Si je vivais éternellement, je ne verrais pas les choses de cette façon

\- Et comment les verrais-tu ?

\- J'aurais peur de vivre éternellement seule.

Edward la regarda

-C'est pour ça que tu refuses d'être transformé ?

La jeune femme sourit légèrement

\- Non, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai de la peine pour toi Edward Cullen

Il secoua la tête

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me plaindre moi, pas avec ce que tu es en train de vivre

\- La peine appartient à ceux qui restent après ceux qui partent. En somme, j'ai la meilleure place non ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à partir

\- Je n'ai pas à rester non plus

Il la détailla en fronçant les sourcils

\- c'est ce que tu penses réellement ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

-Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'entendre ?

\- l'entendre ?

Il secoua la tête

\- C'est sans importance, tu veux voir le lac ?

Elle sourit

\- Oui, j'adorais.

Il se plaça dos à la jeune femme.

\- Grimpe petit singe " Murmura-t-il.

Elle le fit très précautionneusement comme si elle risquait avec son poids de le blesser. Il sourit face à sa prévenance inutile et serra ses jambes après avoir resserré la prise de Bella sur ses épaules.

" Bien voyons voir si on peut faire comme Emmett

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux

\- Edward ! No…"

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand il lâcha la branche avec un sourire. La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux. Edward prend appui sur plusieurs branches, continuant sa progression vers le sol. Il atterrit gracieusement et sans encombre.

La jeune femme à bout de souffle avait le corps entier qui tremblait. Edward la lâcha sereinement la jeune femme lui frappant aussitôt l'épaule.

" Tu as conscience que pour moi, tu n'as pas la moindre force ? Lâcha-t-il en se moquant.

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres dans une moue mécontente

\- je te déteste Edward Cullen

\- Non, c'est faux.

Elle le frappa à nouveau sans plus de succès ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Bella le regardant reprit son sérieux

\- Rit plus souvent Edward et profite de ce que tu as, d'accord ? "

Le jeune homme la détailla silencieux avant de hocher la tête.

Ils marchèrent au rythme de Bella jusqu'au lac. Une fois arrivée, elle secoua la tête alors qu'Emmett voulait l'entraîner sur la glace.  
Alice l'invite à s'asseoir sur le bord et dépose sur ses jambes une grosse couverture.

La jeune femme sourit regardant les Cullen tel des enfants se taquiner entre eux. Son père avait finalement raison, les Cullen n'étaient pas bizarres quand on les connaissait, ils étaient simplement uniques. Magnifiquement uniques.


	8. Monstres

Nouveau chapitre en ligne, avec une très, très, très longue attente, je suis vraiment désolé. Mon ordinateur a subitement décider de ne plus écrire les voyelles à cause d'une fichue mise à jour de Windows 10... J'ai déménagé... Bref je vous rassure je n'ais aucune intention d'abandonner cette histoire, je vais seulement avoir un peu de mal après tout ce temps a me remettre dans le "bain" donc soyez indulgent^^ Ce chapitre est très court mais je le poste quand même tel quel, je pense que j'ai assez fait durer le suspense...

Merci tipiland1508 pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu lira ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci scpotter, contente que tu ais apprecié le chapitre précédent

Merci Pims10 pour ton commentaire, j'essaye de ne pas tomber dans le mélodramatique, mais malheureusement tu te doute rien qu'au résumé que cette histoire n'est pas la plus joyeuse du monde^^

Merci FabPezBerry pour tes gentils commentaires, ils me donnent à chaque fois envie de poursuivre :)

Merci SarahFanaFanta, je suis désolé pour cette parution très tardive...J 'espère te compter encore parmis mes lecteurs^^

0000000000000000000000000000000

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, Edward s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle, Bella aurait alors juré avoir vu sa peau briller. Le jeune homme engagea la conversation, au bout de quelque minute de silence confortable.

" Je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions que tu n'as pas eu le temps de poser.

\- Tu dis ça pour y répondre ?

Edward haussa les épaules

\- Tu as étais embarqué dans cette histoire sans le vouloir, moi, j'aimerais que quelqu'un réponde si j'étais dans cette situation.

Elle le regarda longuement avant d'hocher la tête

\- oui effectivement… Concéda-t-elle ?

\- J'écoute lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée.

Edward secoua la tête

\- Pas dans le sens que tu l'entends non. Carlisle est le plus vieux d'entre nous et il nous a pratiquement tous transformés. J'étais le premier.

Bella le regarda, fascinée

\- Mais quel âge as-tu ?

\- 87 ans lâcha t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux regardant sa peau lisse et blanche comme le marbre.

\- Carlisle ? Osa-t-elle alors

\- 343.  
Bella se décomposa, Edward se met à rire.

\- ce n'est pas possible ! Chuchota-t-elle les yeux baissés

\- je t'assure que si

Elle retrouva son sérieux

\- Comment est-il devenu…

\- …Un vampire ?

Elle hocha la tête hésitante.

\- Carlisle a été élevé sous le joug d'un père très pieux qui la mené à sa propre perte. Il est devenu vampire en essayant de chasser l'un d'eux, il a agonisait seul pendant des jours.

\- La transformation est douloureuse ?

\- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer

Bella serra les lèvres

\- Répugné par sa propre nature, il a essayé en vain de mettre fin à ses jours. Finalement il a découvert qu'il pouvait se nourrir de sang animal, et c'est en suivant cette conduite qu'il a repris le cours de sa vie

Edward secoua la tête

\- Il est devenu médecin mettant à profit sa grande compassion et domptant sa soif.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ma mère a supplié Carlisle de me sauver, avant de mourir.

\- Te sauver de quoi ?

\- De la grippe espagnole. Quelque année plus tard il a sauvé Esmée, d'une tentative de suicide.

Bella dévisagea le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait imaginer la souriante et joyeuse Esmée vouloir mourir

\- Elle venait de perdre son bébé précisa Edward devinant les questions silencieuses de Bella.

\- Ensuite ce fut Rosalie, si elle le souhaite, elle te dira pourquoi, je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que ce soit moi qui t'en parle. Le dernier fut Emmett, Rosalie a empêché un ours de le dévorer alors qu'il agonisait et l'a ramené à Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme.

\- Et Alice et Jasper ?

\- Ils nous ont rejoint plus tard, Jasper est le plus jeune d'entres nous, c'est pour ça que parfois il peut te sembler…étrange. Il doit encore se battre contre la soif, mais ne t'inquiète pas il est inoffensif.

Regardant le visage d'ange de Jasper, Bella imaginait difficilement qu'il puisse être d'un quelconque danger. Mais l'âge qu'ils avaient lui faisait comprendre, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Involontairement Bella repensa à la proposition que Carlisle lui avait faite.

\- Alors vous étiez tous mourants quand Carlisle vous a transformé…

Edward hocha la tête

\- Carlisle a toujours voulu combattre sa vraie nature, et nous sauver était sa rédemption et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour rompre sa solitude.

La jeune femme vit Edward froncer légèrement les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers le lac

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Edward la regarda surpris qu'elle le perce à jour si facilement.

\- Non je ne le suis pas, et je serais incapable de transformer un être humain en monstre…

Elle le regarda brusquement en le dévisageant

\- c'est ce que tu pense être ?

\- Non, c'est ce que nous sommes Bella

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres regardant véritablement le jeune homme qui semblait convaincu de sa nature

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois…

\- Tout ce que tu vois n'est là que pour t'attirer à moi Bella lâcha t-il avec un sourire amère

Elle secoua la tête

\- La première fois que nous nous sommes parlé tu m'a demandé comment je te voyais.

\- et tu n'as pas répondu lâcha t-il

\- Et bien sache que je vois quelqu'un qui se demande chaque jour quelle légitimité accorder à son existence.

Edward regarda longuement Bella en fronçant les sourcils

\- tu lis en moi si facilement et je suis incapable de faire la même chose…

Bella haussa les sourcils prenant un air mutin

\- Serais-je capable de résister à tes charmes vampiriques finalement ? Sourit-elle.

\- Visiblement…mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire" lâcha t-il malicieusement.


	9. Espérer

Merci PonyoLeChat pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

FabPezBerry78, merci pour ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiète pas même si la fin du huitième chapitre laisse penser le contraire, ce ne sera pas « un énième Bella/Edward » c'est promis !

Merci Aude33 pour ton commentaire, contente que l'histoire te plaise, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi !

000000000000000000000

Ouvrant les yeux difficilement Bella voit en tout premier le visage de Rosalie, comme chaque nuit la jeune femme avait scrupuleusement veillé sur sa protégée. Cette fois cependant, elle avait eut plus de travail. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne dans la famille Cullen que l'état de Bella se dégradait de jour en jour. La fatigue terrassait la jeune femme qui ne parvenait à dormir que par intermittence à cause de la douleur. Carlisle essayait de l'aider à grande dose de morphine. Rosalie contrôlait instinctivement la température de la jeune femme et sa fréquence cardiaque toutes les heures. En fonction de ces derniers, elle couvrait la jeune femme, la découvrait, ou prévenait Carlisle en cas de problème. Ainsi Bella constatait qu'elle était parfaitement fidèle à sa promesse, en faisant plus pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Chacun des Cullen avait tissé un lien particulier avec elle, Rosalie était sa gardienne. Veillant chaque jour à son bien-être et sa santé. Alice la faisait toujours beaucoup rire, lui parlant pendant des heures avec tellement de facilité. Elle avait parfois l'impression de revoir Jess et Angela mélangée en une même personne. Emmett était comme il l'aimait à le dire « Le carrosse privilégié de la demoiselle en détresse » à chaque fois que Bella voulait sortir il était là. Et dernièrement la jeune femme étant trop faible pour marcher, il la portait dans chacun de ses déplacements dans la villa. Esmée était le rayon de soleil de la journée, la figure maternelle qui manquait tant à Bella. Carlisle avait une aura tellement rassurante, que la jeune femme avait l'impression en sa présence qu'un poids énorme se dégageait de ses épaules. Jasper par sa présence était plus discret quand il venait lui rendre visite, mais il était parfaitement disposé à parler de tout avec Bella, lui racontant tout un tas d'anecdote et d'information. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui demander. Enfin Edward était en quelque sorte la dernière chose que Bella souhaitait accomplir. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, une profonde tristesse semblait émanait d'Edward. Elle s'était alors confié pour mission, avant de partir, d'essayer de lui rendre un peu le sourire, d'essayer de lui montrer qu'il méritait de vivre.

Rosalie aida Bella a se redresser et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Les rideaux s'ouvrant Bella découvrit qu'Alice aussi était présente dans sa chambre. Le paysage toujours a couper le souffle apaisa un peu la jeune femme

" Il a encore neigé cette nuit annonça joyeusement Alice.

Rosalie reposa le verre sur la table près du lit de Bella et regarda cette dernière

\- je vais te préparer un bain.

Ne laissant pas le choix à Bella, Rosalie quitta la chambre. Alice se précipita alors au bord du lit. Elle avait une souplesse que Bella lui jalousait secrètement

\- Que dirais-tu de faire une promenade, juste entres filles ?

Bella sourit en hochant la tête

Alice pencha la tête regardant les lèvres pâles et gercés de son interlocutrice

\- attend laisse moi te mettre un peu de baume."

La jeune femme lui appliqua délicatement sur les lèvres avant de l'estomper du bout des doigts. Avec le temps, Bella ne sursautait même plus au toucher froid. Rosalie revint et souleva délicatement Bella avec une force qui étonnera toujours la principale concernée. Alice aida Rosalie préparant les serviettes et ajoutant des perles de bain moussante. Pendant ce temps Rosalie attacha rapidement les cheveux de Bella en chignon lâche avant de délicatement la déposer dans l'eau chaude. Alice serra légèrement la mâchoire en voyant le corps amaigrit de Bella. Cependant sous le regard froid de Rosalie elle afficha un sourire chaleureux en s'asseyant au bord de la baignoire

" Où souhaiterais-tu aller, au lac ?

Bella haussa les épaules

\- où vous voulez murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors complice tandis que Bella regretta déjà d'avoir dit ça.

\- très bien je vais préparer sa tenue engagea Alice

Rosalie hocha calmement la tête prenant sa place et regardant Bella

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

La brune hocha la tête le bain était une bonne idée finalement.

\- Tu sais Bella il est encore temps d'accepter la proposition de Carlisle.

La jeune femme s'attendait à ce genre de discours, elle ne pensait simplement pas qu'il vienne de Rosalie

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne décision trancha alors aussitôt Rosalie

Bella fronça les sourcils face à la froideur soudaine de la blonde, jamais Rosalie ne lui avait parlé ainsi, même pas à leur première rencontre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rosalie se redressa pliant un peu plus loin des serviettes sans jamais lui répondre.

\- Rosalie, dis moi pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne décision ! Insista-t-elle essayant de se redresser.

\- Parce que je n'ais pas envie que tu meurs !"

Bella ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse entrouvrit les lèvres en haussant les sourcils.

Comme honteuse de cette révélation la blonde se détourna à nouveau vers les serviettes et ne s'occupa plus de Bella jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne veuille sortir. Alice revint avec une tenue complète et haussa les sourcils face au silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Le regard sans appel de Rosalie la dissuada de demander des explications. Elles s'occupèrent en silence de Bella pour la préparer et sans même enfiler de manteau Rosalie la prit sur son dos se dirigeant vers l'extérieur suivit par Alice. Emmett apparu presque aussitôt avec son habituel sourire charmeur. Rosalie le rembarra sans délicatesse continuant son chemin avec Bella sur le dos. Alice secoua la tête quand Emmett lui lança un regard interloqué. Bella emmitouflée lança des petits regards vers Rosalie qui garda résolument le silence.

000000000000000000000000000000

" Elle t'a envoyé bouler et alors ? On parle de Rosalie là ? Lâcha Edward abattant la hache sur le morceau de bois qui explose complètement

\- Doucement Edward ce n'est pas de sciure dont nous avons besoin…

Le jeune homme regarda Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Emmett qui parlait à nouveau

\- Ouais mais là c'était sans raison, j'ai rien fais moi, elle avait l'air surtout en colère contre Bella.

Carlisle et Edward échangèrent un regard intrigué

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en voudrait à Bella ?" Rétorqua Carlisle tendant une autre bûche à son fils.

Emmett haussa les épaules arrachant en deux une bûche avec les mains. Edward fit une deuxième tentative avec toujours trop de force brisant le bois en une dizaine de morceaux.

" Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Charlie tenant entre ses mains gantés une tasse fumante de café regarda les trois hommes.

\- Vous avez déjà coupé du bois Charlie ? Demanda Edward amusé

\- Si je le pouvais je te dirais que je coupais du bois bien avant ta naissance…."

Carlisle sourit faisant signe à Edward de céder à Charlie la hache. Beaucoup moins fort ce dernier coupa en deux morceaux distincts la bûche déposée par Carlisle.

" Les garçons aller ranger le bois engagea alors Carlisle pour éloigner Edward et Emmett.

Il devait savoir comment aller Charlie. Devinant la manœuvre l'intéressé devança son ami

\- Je vais bien Carlisle.

Le médecin reposa une buche face au sheriff et se redressa en le regardant

\- Pour l'instant oui, mais je sais que tu refuse toujours l'idée de la perdre.

\- Elle finira par accepter ta proposition…il le faut….

Carlisle plissa la mâchoire le regardant abattre la hache sur le bois.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas.

Même si blesser Charlie le répugnait, Carlisle avait besoin d'être dur, il avait besoin que son ami comprenne la situation

\- Charlie, elle sera bientôt tellement faible que la transformation ne sera plus une option. C'est un processus pénible et douloureux pour lequel Bella n'aura plus assez de force.

Brisant en deux une autre bûche qu'il avait disposait lui-même en face de lui, Charlie fusilla Carlisle du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire Carlisle ?

\- J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu es en train de perdre ta fille

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Hurla le sheriff en jetant la hache sur le sol.

\- Alors agit en tant que tel, j'aimerais tout autant que toi qu'elle accepte mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Et j'ai besoin de te savoir prêt à l'accepter !

\- Je ne peux pas accepter que ma fille meurt, pas en sachant que j'aurais put la sauver !

\- Mais ce n'est pas son choix Charlie ! Il faut que tu le comprennes, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais !

Charlie abattu baissa la tête en serrant la mâchoire

\- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste Carlisle !

\- Je sais."

Au loin Edward échangea un regard avec Emmett, le plus jeune sut immédiatement qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.


	10. Visions

Merci Menie pour ton commentaire, contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise !

Merci Pims10, effectivement c'est difficile mais disons surtout que Bella ne veut pas se battre pour rien, en se transformant elle va vivre mais a part son père personne ne le saura...alors finalement c'est comme mourir.

Merci FabPezBerry78 pour ton commentaire, en faite plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'une histoire d'amour n'aurait pas sa place ici, je pense plutôt que je laisserais à la fin le lecteur décider

Bonne lecture !

0000000000000000000000000000

Le regard rubis de Bella transperça celui d'Alice qui se tient au mur pour ne pas chanceler. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de telle pendant l'une de ses visions.

« Alice ça va ? »

Jasper sortant de leur chambre regardant la jeune femme inquiète. En un signe elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Le jeune homme demeura alors silencieux laissant Alice gérer. La jeune femme attendit un long moment avant que la vision ne se poursuive sa tête s'envahissant d'images de Bella. Ce n'était plus cette jeune femme malade et elle semblait être seule dans la forêt poursuivant quelque chose. Alice expira soutenue par Jasper qui la voit légèrement défaillir. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude et elle savait qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter. Au bout de longue minute Alice ferma les yeux reprenant ses esprits

« C'est terminée.

Jasper encadra aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Alice complètement prise au dépourvu ne répondit pas, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Tu pense trop fort Jasper pesta Edward en arrivant lui aussi dans le couloir de la villa accompagné d'Emmett qui était couvert de sciures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et couvrant de ce fait Edward de sciures.

\- Alice a eut une vision plutôt éprouvante répondit Jasper tenant toujours la jeune femme

Edward hocha la tête il avait déjà comprit cette partie là tant Jasper semblait hurler de panique dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?

Secouant la tête Alice se détachant de Jasper, elle avait tant de fois espérer avoir cette vision, pourtant aujourd'hui elle lui semblait terrifiante

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine…

\- En tous cas ce qui est certain c'est que dehors c'est tendu entre Carlisle et Charlie lâcha Emmett, tout comme entre Bella et Rosalie…

Jasper fronça les sourcils

\- Va t'allonger un peu"

Alice hocha la tête s'éloignant des trois jeunes hommes. Le blond reporte alors son attention sur Edward

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Carlisle essaye de faire comprendre à Charlie que Bella ne pourra bientôt plus être transformé

Jasper plissa les lèvres pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à la place de Carlisle.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Rétorqua Emmett

\- Faire quoi ? Attaqua aussitôt Edward, on ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté quand bien même on pense tous qu'elle fait le mauvais choix !

\- On pense tous ?

Jasper et Emmett dévisagèrent Edward

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas transformer Bella en « monstre » ?

\- C'est ça ou la regarder mourir !

\- Je suis d'accord.

Les trois hommes relèvent la tête vers Rosalie qui sortait justement de la chambre de Bella

\- Elle dort lança t'elle au bout d'un silence pour justifier sa présence.

Emmett savait parfaitement lire en Rosalie, et il voyait en ce moment même que sa compagne était inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu propose Rosalie ? demanda finalement Edward

La jeune femme releva les yeux déterminés

\- Si ça ne dépendait que de moi je l'aurais déjà mordu.

Aussitôt un lourd silence s'installe entres les Cullen

\- Mais c'est contraire à la volonté de Bella argua Jasper

Rosalie secoua la tête

\- Alors mettons ça sur la maladie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit

\- C'est faux tu le sais répondit Edward

\- Tu as lu dans ses pensées ? demanda aussitôt la blonde

Edward grimaça légèrement

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Encore une fois Jasper et Emmett dévisagèrent le roux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Edward haussa simplement les épaules

\- je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, mais je sais qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de la situation, et du choix qu'elle a prit. Rien ne lui fera changer d'avis.

\- Pourtant elle le fera.

Rosalie tourna la tête vers Alice qui ressortait de sa chambre après une deuxième vision. Jasper se précipita vers elle alors qu'Edward, Emmett et Rosalie les entourèrent

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- J'ai vu Bella se transformer en vampire."


	11. Remise en question

Merci Menie pour tes remarques, je sais que mes chapitres peuvent être assez courts, on me le reproche tout le temps, mais j'ai peur qu'à vouloir parfois en écrire des tonnes je me perdes dans mon histoire^^ Pour me faire pardonner quand je publie un petit chapitre j'essaye d'en publier plusieurs à la suite, histoire de ne pas trop vous frustrer... Pour les descriptions j'en prend bonne note, j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre d'en mettre plus tu me diras si ça te conviens ou non :)

FabPezBerry78, je sais que l'histoire à la configuration parfaite pour une histoire d'amour, mais ce n'était absolument pas l'idée de base, et je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre d'histoire^^ Mais après tout peut-être...Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le reste le suspense demeure, tu verras bien qui va mordre, ou pas d'ailleurs, Bella.

Pims10, merci de me transmettre tes petites impressions c'est amusant de les découvrir à chaque chapitre. Comme tu vas le constater, cette "bonne" nouvelle va créer plus question et de tension qu'autre chose...

Bonne lecture !

Bella toujours endormie, était surveillée par Jasper. Depuis ses visions Alice refusait obstinément d'entrer dans la chambre de Bella. Le jeune homme n'avait pas essayé de la raisonner, il savait parfaitement ce qu'Alice était en train de faire. En s'éloignant la jeune femme espérait que ses visions ne seraient pas altérées, et que Bella serait, comme elle l'avait vu, sauvée. Quant aux autres, toujours en plein débat dans la chambre d'Edward, il pouvait ressentir leur frustration et leur incompréhension par rapport à la situation. C'était pour toutes ses raisons que Jasper avait fuis la conversation pour se réfugier dans la chambre de Bella. Tout y était calme. Endormie, la jeune femme semblait si apaisée, qu'elle en était apaisante. Jasper sourit à l'ironie de la situation, n'étais ce pas lui qui avait ce pouvoir de transfert? Il perdit son sourire et finit par soupirer, il voulait croire que Bella s'en sortirait. Sauf que pour la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait Alice, Jasper doutait de ses visions. Et quelque part il comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Bella, elle était tout simplement humaine. La situation de Bella était tellement différente de toutes celles qui avaient précédés chacune de leurs transformations. Elle pensait faire ce choix par amour pour ses parents, mais Jasper pensait surtout que pour la première fois depuis que la maladie était là, Bella était égoïste. Qui voudrait vivre éternellement et regarder l'ensemble des personnes qu'on aimait mourir, les unes après les autres.

" Jasper ?

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées plongeant dans le regard de Bella. Elle avait meilleure mine que d'habitude, mais d'instinct il contrôla sa température et son pouls avant de lui sourire légèrement

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

Bella sourit en retour avant de froncer les sourcils, d'ordinaire c'était Rosalie qui veillait sur elle.

\- Où est Rosalie ?

\- Partie chasser mentit Jasper avec une pointe de remord

Bella hocha la tête sans s'interroger d'avantage.

\- Est-ce qu'il fait encore jour ?

\- Oui, tu veux que j'ouvre les rideaux

Elle hocha la tête faiblement. Le jeune home s'exécuta rapidement, permettant à Bella de se perdre dans le magnifique paysage, dont elle ne se lassait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si Rosalie m'en veux toujours ?

Jasper plissa légèrement les lèvres

\- Elle est plutôt du genre rancunière

\- Je pensais qu'elle avait accepté mon choix…

\- C'est plutôt difficile d'accepter de perdre quelqu'un.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Jasper sourit

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour apprendre à t'aimer Bella.

La jeune femme secoua la tête

\- Vous êtes tous exceptionnels, plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, et pourtant depuis que je vous connais, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis exceptionnelle. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien voir en moi que je ne vois pas !"

Jasper se contenta de regarder avec elle le paysage. Il pensa alors à Charlie. Quand Carlisle avait manifesté son désir d'être ami avec Charlie, personne n'avait réellement comprit. Le maître mot de Carlisle avait toujours était la prudence, alors le voir d'un seul coup se lier d'amitié avec un humain au risque de se trahir, c'était étrange. Charlie n'avait pas était long à se confier a propos de sa fille et la sollicitude légendaire de Carlisle avait pris le dessus. Parfois le besoin d'aider, était presque chez Carlisle, compulsif. Jasper été persuadé que son père adoptif cherchait en permanence à se racheter pour ce qu'il était mais ça il ne l'exposerait jamais à voix haute.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi Carlisle a fait ce qu'il a fait, Bella. Pour tout te dire nous n'avons jamais été confrontés à ce genre de situation depuis que nous avons décidé de vivre tous ensemble. Ce n'est pas notre genre de nous exposer… Mais que la proposition de Carlisle soit judicieuse ou non, tu nous a changé Bella. Tu as, à nouveau, fais de nous des humains et même si cela doit s'arrêter je ne regrette rien."

Bella dévisagea le jeune homme, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Cullen prennent une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Mais surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à brusquement douter de son choix. Jasper releva les couvertures sur Bella, la peau de celle-ci était devenue aussi blanche que la sienne. Heureusement elle n'était pas aussi glacée, et Jasper ferma les yeux profitant tant qu'il le pouvait encore, des battements de cœur de Bella et de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

" Je serais très triste quand tu partiras. Nous le serons tous."

0000000000000000000000000

"Ce n'est pas possible !" Objecta Rosalie furieuse.

Elle avait déjà confronté Bella à son choix, et la blonde avait parfaitement compris que la jeune femme ne changerait pas d'avis. Rosalie était paradoxalement très agacée de constater que Bella pouvait être aussi têtue qu'elle-même. Charlie lui-même n'avait put résonner sa fille, il faudrait un véritable miracle pour qu'elle change d'avis !

Emmett appuyé contre le mur dans l'entrée de la chambre d'Edward croisa les bras l'expression indéchiffrable et résolument silencieux. Edward, dans la même position mais face à la fenêtre fut le seul a oser rompre le silence en entendant les pensées de Rosalie

" Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer.

La blonde qui faisait les cents pas, releva les yeux vers le roux

\- Tu pense que l'un d'entre nous va la mordre sans son consentement ?!

\- Ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais songé, tu l'as d'ailleurs avoué il me semble !

\- J'ai seulement dit que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je la mordrais, mais je ne ferais jamais ça à Bella. Je ne peux pas la trahir ainsi.

\- Pourtant à en croire la vision d'Alice quelqu'un le fera lança Emmett

\- Nous savons tous que les visions d'Alice ne sont pas infaillibles ! Contra Edward

\- Justement…

Edward et Rosalie se tournèrent vers Emmett qui s'était redressé

\- On veut tous que Bella s'en sorte, et Alice rêvait d'avoir une vision de Bella.

\- Où tu veux en venir Emmett ? Pressa Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils. Le jeune homme face au regard d'acier de sa compagne hésita longuement avant de poursuivre.

\- Je veux dire qu'à force d'espérer que Bella survive, le subconscient d'Alice a peut-être créé de toute pièce cette vision.

Rosalie encaissa durement les paroles d'Emmett. Même si elle était persuadée que la vision d'Alice était erronée, une part d'elle-même voulait encore y croire.

\- Tu as raison murmura Edward se détournant de la fenêtre, il était aussi abattu que Rosalie. Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés il soupira

\- J'ai besoin de sortir. Emmett ?

\- Allons chasser, ça nous changera peut-être les idées.

Ils se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui secoua la tête

\- Je retourne surveiller Bella, mais Jasper voudra sans doute vous accompagner il n'a pas chassé depuis un moment."

L'intuition de Rosalie était bonne, Jasper accepta la proposition laissant Bella éveillée au soin de Rosalie.

" Rendors toi ma belle le paysage sera encore là demain" Murmura doucement la blonde résolue a oublier sa colère pour profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec Bella.


	12. Doute

Désolé pour cette longue attente j'ai mis un moment avant de me décider sur ce que je voulais vraiment faire dans cette histoire^^ Mais bref me revoilà !

Merci pour ton soutient Tipiland ! ;)

Merci FabPezBerry, voilà la suite quelque peu tardive ^^ je m'en excuse encore

Bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000000000000

Alice, assise sur l'une des branches les plus hautes d'un séquoia géant, s'en voulu un moment d'avoir fuit la villa, abandonnant Bella. Mais comment la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle avait vu. Seule, la jeune femme était parvenue à la même conclusion qu'Edward. Si sa vision était correcte, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Que l'un d'eux trahirait la confiance de Bella pour la transformer sans son consentement. En retournant alors la situation dans tous les sens, Alice avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Est-ce que sa vision était le signe qu'elle devait transformer Bella ? Alice secoua la tête, elle n'en aurait pas la force.

D'agacement la jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts légèrement cuivrées. Si seulement elle comprenant le sens de cette vision, si seulement….La jeune femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils sentant une douleur familière à la tête. Se redressant elle prit légèrement appui sur le tronc quand elle fut assaillit par de nombreuses images. La plupart était similaire aux premières. Les yeux de Bella étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, caractéristique d'un nouveau née. Alice ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui se passait avant sa transformation, elle ne voyait que Bella en train de courir dans la forêt.

Mais cette fois les images étaient d'une précision troublante. Le jeune vampire se déplaçait si vite que même Alice peinait à l'apercevoir. Bella semblait pourchasser quelque chose, les sens en alerte. S'arrêtant un bref instant, Alice put la détailler. Elle portrait les mêmes robes blanches de pyjama, que Rosalie lui mettait pour que Bella soit à l'aise et était à pieds nus. Prenant appuie sur un tronc d'arbre pour reprendre de l'impulsion, Bella laissa par sa force la marque de sa main à travers l'écorce et le bois.

Alice se concentrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas perdre ses images, si elle ne pouvait voir les événements antérieurs à la transformation de Bella peut-être pourrait-elle comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette forêt. La vision se poursuivit montrant clairement que Bella était à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, exploitant pour cela ses sens très récemment surdéveloppés. Un flash surprend Alice lui faisant perdre un bref instant sa concentration. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de voir la suite des événements. Bella s'arrêta, trouvant visiblement l'objet de sa chasse, qui n'était autre qu'Edward. Alice fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bella semblait sur le point de l'attaquer. Le visage d'Edward marqué par la surprise semblait se poser la même question qu'Alice. Possédant une souplesse et une agilité dont Alice était presque jalouse Bella se jeta contre toute attente en avant, ne percutant pas Edward mais une silhouette derrière ce dernier.

Rouvrant les yeux Alice se reconnecta à la réalité haletante. Elle comprenait tout à présent et se retrouvait face à un choix cornéliens ! Laissé mourir Bella et Edward, ou sauver Bella contre son gré pour sauver Edward. Comme pouvait-elle seulement imaginer prendre une telle décision. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de tout ignorer pour essayer de sauver d'elle-même Edward. Un immense doute l'étreint, un doute duquel une seule personne peut l'en sortir, Carlisle. Rejoignant rapidement la villa, Alice s'aperçoit avec effrois de l'absence d'Edward, d'Emmett et de Jasper. Elle croise Rosalie qui sort de la chambre de Bella en compagnie de Charlie

" Où sont Edward, Emmett et Jasper ?

\- Partis chasser

\- Et Carlisle ?

\- Dans la chambre avec Bella."

Alice sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde et du sheriff entre rapidement dans la chambre. Esmée arriva au même moment dans le couloir avec son sourire habituel. Un sourire qui se fana quand elle regarda l'expression inquiète de Charlie et Rosalie

" Que se passe t-il ?

Rosalie reprit rapidement contenance en souriant à Charlie

\- Après ses soins Bella appréciera sûrement de pouvoir se changer, est-ce que vous pouvez allez chercher sa robe de nuit dans ma chambre ?"

Charlie suspicieux hocha tout de même la tête en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Esmée fronça les sourcils en regardant Rosalie

" Rosalie ?"

Celle-ci lui intima le silence posa son index sur ses lèvres en tendant l'oreille vers la porte. Elle s'attendait a ce qu'Esmée désapprouve cette attitude mais au lieu de ça la jeune femme la rejoint écoutant la conversation d'Alice et Carlisle

Carlisle se leva du lit de Bella qui dormait profondément

" Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Alice

Il lui adressa pour toute réponse un triste sourire forcé

Alice baissa les yeux

\- Carlisle il faut que je…je te parle de Bella justement

Carlisle haussa légèrement les sourcils

\- Et bien je t'écoute.

\- J'ai, j'ai eu une vision de Bella

L'expression de Carlisle s'assombrit un instant

\- Tu l'as vu mourir ?

\- Non je l'ai vu transformée

Il y eut un long silence au point que Rosalie et Esmée se demandèrent si elles n'avaient pas été découvertes.

Carlisle reprit d'une voix rauque

\- Tu sais qui la transformait ?

\- Non je l'ignore

\- Pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça Alice, tu sais que tes visions ne sont pas toujours fiables, et j'ai dût mal a imaginer comment…

\- Elle va sauver Edward, Carlisle, dans ma vision je la vois sauver Edward

\- le sauver de quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que je dois faire, est-ce que Edward est vraiment en danger ? Est-ce que nous devons aller le sauver ? Et si seule Bella le pouvait ?

Carlisle calma instantanément Alice posa ses mains sur ses épaules

\- Calme toi Alice, allons calme toi, Edward, Emmett et Jasper sont partis à la chasse ils ne craignent pas grand-chose…mais on peut aller les retrouver si tu préfères

\- et si ma vision ne se passe pas aujourd'hui mais demain, ou après demain…

La panique sembla grandir dans les yeux mordorés d'Alice. Carlisle demeura parfaitement calme

\- Nous nous protégerons les uns les autres, comme nous l'avons toujours fais, allons les retrouver d'accord ?"

Alice hocha la tête.

Esmée et Rosalie s'empressèrent de sortir du couloir quand Carlisle et Alice passèrent dans ce dernier pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois à nouveau seules, les deux femmes se dévisagent ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elles partageaient les craintes d'Alice, mais elles savaient aussi que parfois ses visions ne se réalisaient pas.

" On ne peut pas laisser de place au doute objecta Rosalie, mais on ne peut pas trahir Bella !

L'expression d'Esmée parut indéchiffrable pendant de longue minute avant qu'elle ne murmure

\- Je ne perdrais pas un deuxième fils…

Rosalie n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, qu'Esmée entra dans la chambre de Bella

\- Esmée non !

Culpabilisant par avance pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire Esmée prit délicatement la main de Bella dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Pardonne-moi Bella…"

La morsure ne dura qu'une seconde laissant pourtant une profonde marque en forme de lune tandis que le venin s'insinuait déjà dans le sang de la jeune femme.


End file.
